bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Rice
Rachel Rice is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Rachel is a former child actor, who featured alongside Hugh Grant in the film Night Train to Venice when she was eight years old. Filming in Rome, she says Grant even organised her eighth birthday party. Rachel went on to perform in three other films and over 20 commercials, but eventually stopped acting because she says she had to choose between acting and education, and Hugh Grant suggested she get her qualifications first. A fitness fanatic, Rachel trains at the gym five times a week and runs 10 miles a week. She believes people should eat more healthily, and that the government needs to reduce the price of fruit and get rid of ready meals so people will be encouraged to cook and eat more healthily. A former local beauty pageant winner, she went on to be crowned runner up in a Miss Wales competition the year Big Brother 7's Imogen Thomas won. Rachel - who says her nicknames include "bossyboots" and "grotbags" - says her mum is her best friend but that she wants to be on Big Brother to "cut the apron strings" as she's a bit of a home girl. She also wants to be on Big Brother to represent "pretty, intelligent alpha females". Big Brother 9 On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Big Brother had court seven housemates discussing nominations in secret code, so as a punishment they faced the public vote alongside Dale and Luke, who were already nominated for eviction; Rachel was one of these seven housemates. Rachel survived the public vote on Day 58 and Luke was evicted from the House. On Day 68, after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates, Rachel was nominated alongside Stuart. She survived the public vote and Stuart was evicted from the House with 59% of the vote. Rachel was announced as the winner of her series on Day 93, narrowly beating her friend Michael in the final night by 51.3% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother On 4 January 2009, Rachel appeared on The Sunday Night Project taking part in the "Coat of Cash" feature that often uses Big Brother contestants when the two shows are on air at the same time. On 6 June 2009, Rachel appeared on T4, where she discussed her first impressions on the Big Brother 10 housemates, and what she had done with her £100,000 winners prize since leaving the House. Rachel was a top ten finalist in the 2005 More magazine's "Most Fanciable Girl" in the UK beauty contest. In 2012, Rachel gave birth to her first child, named Lachlan. Rachel is now currently living in Glasgow with her husband and son. Rachel is the third female winner to win £100,000 of Big Brother UK. Gallery Rachel4.jpg|Rachel enters the Big Brother 9 House Rachel6.jpg|Rachel's official full-length publicity photo Rachel3.jpg|Rachel looking shocked in the Big Brother 9 living area Rachel2.jpg|Rachel in the Big Brother 9 bath Rachel5.jpg|Rachel in the Big Brother 9 main-bedroom Rachel1.jpg|Rachel wins Big Brother 9 Trivia *Rachel is the only ever female Head of House in the history of Big Brother. *In Big Brother 9, Sara Folino nominated Rachel every week she was able to. *Rachel won Big Brother 9 by the second closest margin in Big Brother history; she beat Michael Hughes by just 51.3% of the vote. **Only Craig Phillips, the winner of Big Brother 1, won his series by a closest margin; he beat Anna Nolan by 50.9% of the vote. *Rachel was the third ever female Big Brother winner. **Rachel was the first female winner since Nadia Almada won Big Brother 5 in 2004. *After receiving 21 nominations, Rachel received more nominations against her than any other female Big Brother 9 housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Winner Category:Female Housemate Category:Female winner